battleforcornchipsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mayor Weasel
Mack, nicknamed Mayor Weasel is a main character that appears in Kong Does It Again. He seems to be a friend of Firecracker. Personality He oddly seems to be a friend of Firecracker from BFCC due to his answer in Eliminate Weasel, he also mistaken Firework as Firecracker because they're both fireworks. Which is means he is nice to them. Coverage *In Eliminate Weasel, he is one of those weasels who were dress up with little suits and ties. *In Housing For Sale, he is the mayor of a civilization that Firecracker made, and mistake Firework for Firecracker, Firework asked him if 30 contestants can move here he said yes but their wasn't a lot of space for that many Firework agreed he then let Jimmy Kong host his show too. *In Dropping The Atom Bomb, he appears when he asked Jimmy Kong that if everything do well then he was walking with him to a house that revealed to be the past multiple contestants doing their own things in BFCC. Later, he appears when Kong explodes Grass Block saying is it illegal to do that although they signed a contract. He somehow saying the motorcycle will caused a ton of collateral although Micycle signed a contract as well. He later appears when all the contestants were killed when Four 2.0 shot and killed Firework and then he and Kong are walking out to the parking lot which is there's a button to revive all the contestants. *In Boom Baby, he and Kong were sitting on a kitchen table, laughing very loudly he and him were telling a joke about Firework later he is seen at the elimination for Les Explosifs. Kong follows Mack outside the front door then thank him about his "weird" elimination process somehow a taxi pulls up and stops at Kong's house then wait as the figure inside of the car fumbles for their money bits. Which is later revealed to be Firecracker, making Mack very happy he also explains to Kong about the other person that look like Firecracker. Later, Firecracker told Mack to come with his team although he have to see his wife by rides away with a skateboard. *In The War of Wars, he was seen sleeping in his house while his wife, Missy waking him up after the gas is gone. He wakes up then puts his hat on telling about the gas that could spare him and his wife, he calls Kong but he doesn't pick up, assuming he died during the gas outbreak he somehow going to revive him. He and his wife walk into a building with a sign that says Warren’s Recovery Emporium. Mack types Kong’s name into a recovery center and revives him. He comes back with his hands over his heart. He told Kong that the gas is gone Kong told Mack how he survived the gas outbreak which is his house was sealed elsewhere. Trvia * He is some of the few only weasel's to be recurring in KDIA. * He originally gonna be named as "Mister Weasel". *While unnamed in 3 episodes, his name was revealed in Boom Baby. References Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Weasels Category:Non-Object Category:KDIA